


Stay The Night

by shinyskarmorys



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Early Stage Dating, Fluff, Other, i got diabetes writing this pls they're so cute, this is perfectly sfw despite the title don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyskarmorys/pseuds/shinyskarmorys
Summary: Key knows they love Kabu with all their heart, but they're still getting used to their boss being... more than just their boss. When Kabu offers to shelter them one particularly late night, could it be that one small step they needed?
Relationships: Kabu/Original Non-Binary Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katerskater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerskater/gifts).



> For katerskater! Key is their absolutely adorable OC and you can learn more about them at Kater's Twitter @starlightfruit - but what you should REALLY do is read their fic for Key's story which is adorable as heck. Thank you so much once again!

“Thanks for inviting me to dinner, Key. I should let you pick the spot more often, this really was lovely.”

“Ah, it’s nothing, M—er, Kabu, I just thought you should check it out sometime—”

“Of course,” the Motostoke Gym Leader continued with a gentle smile at his date, “but it wouldn’t have been nearly as lovely if I hadn’t come here with you.”

“Oh, um, y-yeah, well…” Key muffled their cough with their sleeve, knowing full well their face was turning as red as the soup kitchen signboard behind Kabu. His infuriatingly polite manner had always served to both fluster and endear them to him—and now that they were dating, it made it worse. But in a good way. “I-I’m glad I could share this with you. It’s always been pretty special.”

“And I’m glad you’re sharing more of your life with me. It means a lot.” Key was still trying to process the compliments, realising late that Kabu had already got up and was holding out their coat for them in his usual gentlemanly way. “After you.”

“T-thank you, Kabu,” Key stammered, smiling despite themselves as they slid their arms into the sleeves. Kabu held out his hand for them, and they clung onto it as he walked them back onto the street. “Well… I guess I should start heading off now. It got a lot later than I expected it to…”

“Hang on a second.” He stopped abruptly mid-stride, frowning. It seemed to have occurred to him he was heading out with them with no particular destination in mind. “Don’t you live in Turffield?”

“Um, yeah, I do, but—”

“You don’t mean to tell me you planned on _walking_ all the way at this hour?!”

Key scratched the back of their head, blushing sheepishly. “Well, I didn’t really plan this far ahead. I was just really looking forward to spending time with you.”

“While that is very sweet,” Kabu chuckled, patting Key on the head like he always did (and they always loved), “it’s still such a long way for so late in the night. I can pay for a taxi if you’d like—”

“Oh no, no taxis,” they shuddered. “I don’t really like heights very much.”

“Right, no taxis. Hm… if I recall correctly, there’s no train station at Turffield…”

“No, there isn’t…”

“... and I wouldn’t want you passing through the Wild Area at this hour,” he muttered, tapping his chin before looking back up at Key, a little hesitant. “Why don’t you stay over at my place for the night? If it’s alright with you, of course…”

Key barely heard the second addition to his sentence; the first one had already sent their mind running at a million miles per second and their heart at twice that speed. It shouldn’t have thrown them so much; they were _dating_ now, they were quite comfortable with each other’s space, and they’d already imagined several hypothetical scenarios of staying overnight at Kabu’s place eventually—to the point they realised they were completely unprepared for when it _did_ happen. They mustn’t have said anything for quite a while, because Kabu was already looking worried. 

“I understand if you’re not fully comfortable with the idea, and I’m not going to get you to do anything you don’t want to,” he was saying once Key snapped back to earth. “But since it’s just a place to sleep you need, first and foremost —”

“No, no, no, don’t worry! It’s okay,” they squeaked, grabbing Kabu’s hands almost instinctively in a pleading gesture. They were still reeling and acting completely on impulse—but amid the run of emotions they knew they had to reassure him of their trust in him. “I know, I understand, and I-I’m really grateful. Yeah, I-I’d like to stay the night at yours.”

“That’s perfect, thank you.” The soft smile was back on Kabu’s face as he turned heel in the direction of his house, still holding Key’s hand, easing the feeling in their gut—rather, turning it from frazzled Beedrills to Butterfrees. “I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable rather than spending the night outside.”

“Well, I didn’t really want to be too much trouble—”

“Oh, you’re the farthest thing from trouble, Key. It’s not much, as you know, but I don’t at all mind loaning out the couch to you.”

Now the ball had dropped in Key’s stomach again. That was one more hypothetical scenario dashed off the list—they’d _assumed_ they’d be sharing Kabu’s bed, partly why they’d gotten as flustered as they did. Not that the idea of sharing a bed with Kabu was terrible—it would’ve been the most ideal thing to happen. Even standing beside them his presence was so comforting; in the dark, with even less space between them, it would be like a hidey-hole of endless sleep…

Key shook their head so the blush didn’t reach their ears. Maybe it was for the best that they weren’t sharing a bed after all. They’d have absolutely no idea what to do with themselves… oh goodness, there would be so many stray limbs everywhere…

They’d been so engrossed in their thoughts they didn’t notice they’d arrived at Kabu’s front door. “Make yourself at home,” he chuckled, opening the door to let them in ahead of him. “I’ll go fetch some blankets. You can ask Ninetales to get the fire going.”

_That won’t be necessary since you already set my chest on fire,_ Key bit their lip to stop themselves from saying aloud. Ninetales looked too comfortable lounging in the corner to be disturbed anyway—it was making them yawn, too, and Kabu caught the end of it as he returned with a comforter.

“I see you’re already tired. I don’t blame you, it is quite late,” he chuckled, fluffing up the pillows on the couch and handing Key the blanket. “Well, I’ll be turning in now, it’s about my usual time. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to wake me. My room’s just down the hallway.” Out of the blue, he gave them a quick kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Key. Sleep well.”

“O-oh, um, yeah, I’ll remember that,” they coughed out, clutching the comforter like it rooted them to the spot. They thought about perhaps returning the kiss—but he was already headed down the hallway. Oh well. “Goodnight, Kabu. Thanks again.”

They just stared at the spot his back had been for a while, wondering if he was snuggled in bed by then—till a loud yawn from Ninetales reminded them they probably needed to be doing the same, too. They turned off the main lights and adjusted themselves on the sofa, now staring at the ceiling as they pulled the comforter over them. Maybe just the thought of Kabu warm in his sheets would have to suffice to lull them to sleep. He had been gracious enough to invite them home… though the way he’d been so hesitant at first made Key think they weren’t the only one who’d been daydreaming scenarios, too. Maybe Kabu’d envisioned sharing a bed, too, but was just being polite about it. But what if…

_Stop that!_ Key groaned inwardly, shuddering and lightly slapping their burning cheeks and burying themselves further into the fluffy fabric. _We won’t get anywhere on what ifs. Just be glad you’re not out on the road and go the hell to sleep. And it’s raining, too._

They closed their eyes in an attempt to coax themselves into sleep, and it worked for a while—but the intensifying rain on the roof wasn’t helping. It wasn’t just the sound—maybe it was a feeling, too, of knowing exactly what would give them more comfort but being too far away to reach it. That the couch needed to be longer and needed to have someone else in it… he could be there, but he wasn’t.

The thought was eating away at Key. The thought of saying it out loud was mortifying. But… maybe they didn’t need to use all those words. Maybe… they just needed to sleep.

It was what Kabu had offered his place for, after all.

Slowly, shakily, they pulled themselves off the couch, tiptoeing in the direction of Kabu’s room. The door was open; they gently knocked, spotting his sleeping form. “Kabu?”

Their voice came out barely a whisper, but somehow he heard it, stirring and sitting up slightly. “Oh, what is it, Key?”

“N-nothing… it’s just…” Key fidgeted with the folds of their hoodie, gazing at the floor. “I can’t sleep.”

“Ah,” he frowned, patting the side of his bed in a gesture to sit down, pouring water into a glass on his bedside table. “I think I heard thunder earlier. Is it too loud out there?”

“Not really… it’s more like…” They were fidgeting some more as they sat down next to him, easing a little once they sipped the water. “I-I could use the company.”

“The company? As in, my company?”

Key nodded furiously, hoping the light was low enough to hide just how flustered their face was getting. “If-if it’s okay with you… c-could I sleep with you, er, I mean, sleep here, in your bed, with you, you know—”

“I wouldn’t mind that in the least.” Kabu smiled, gently mussing their hair again; it was enough to knock the breath out of Key, but mostly from relief. “I had a feeling you didn’t really want to be alone.”

“Yeah.” They exhaled, smiling back up at him—then quickly leaned up to peck his cheek before ducking back down, biting their lip. “Just, um, returning that from earlier.”

“I appreciate it very much,” he laughed softly, lying back down and shuffling further inwards so there was room for Key. “Apologies for the rather tight squeeze, but I daresay we’ll manage. As long as it helps you sleep better.”

“Oh no, no, it’s fine, it’s perfectly fine,” they stammered, settling into the end of the blanket he’d left them, trying not to focus on how close to their back Kabu was now, more than usual, how the pleasant smell of his hair was a lot more prominent… “Yeah. This… this is much better.”

“Comfortable?”

“Mm-hm. Thanks again.”

“Shh, don’t you worry. Just get some sleep. Goodnight again, Key.”

“Goodnight, Kabu.”

They could feel him lay a gentle hand upon their shoulder, and the closeness, the tenderness of it all was almost too much for Key—but if they’d managed not to spontaneously combust so far, maybe they could ride out the rest of the night. Just knowing that Kabu wanted them there, wanted them to be comfortable and close to him…

Key closed their eyes, smiling and finally drifting off. Yeah, they could live with that. And live with the knowledge that maybe they could do this more often, now that they were both climbing up the walls little by little together.

When the sunlight woke them up, it took them a moment to reorient themselves and realise where they were. Oh, right, in Motostoke because it was too late to travel home. In Kabu’s bed.

_In Kabu’s bed._

It took them five seconds of wide-eyed panic to realise they’d just been fast asleep, nothing had happened, and moreover, Kabu wasn’t even beside them. They looked over at the clock that said 7:37 AM. Of course he was an early riser. All the better for them to freshen up before he saw them like this—

“Good morning,” a cheerful voice sounded from the doorway. Too late. “I trust you slept well.”

Key gulped before peering back up—at the genuinely warm welcoming smile on Kabu’s face. The same smile that greeted them everyday at the Gym, that accompanied them out on the street, helped them with their chores, and now escorted them out to a date. The smile that simply said he was so happy to see them there. Even now, here, in his own home, in their unkempt bedhead and half-asleep state. His affectionate gaze was for Key and nothing else.

And he was even holding a tray of breakfast. Damn this man and his efforts to commitment. But maybe it was his way of saying he’d always wanted their presence for a little longer.

Key smiled shyly. Maybe they could sneak in another night. And another…

“Yeah. Better than I ever have.”


End file.
